


【授权翻译】黑蝶

by Flyer



Series: 黑蝶 [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyer/pseuds/Flyer
Summary: 韦恩家族被谋杀的十八年后，卡迈恩·法尔科内得到了他们所有的财富，用铁拳掌控着哥谭的商业世界与犯罪世界。为了庆祝法尔科内的胜利，从前的韦恩庄园的大门再次敞开。托尼·斯塔克发誓要复仇，克拉克·肯特被法尔科内的奴隶吸引。蝙蝠侠的战斗还在继续，他与法尔科内的统治和哥谭的贪污的抗争已经持续三年了。而传奇的黑蝶展开了它的翅膀，阴影般笼罩着哥谭的命运。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309636) by [abcd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd/pseuds/abcd). 



> 感谢把文档修得山河一片红的校对调味挠

托尼·斯塔克站在落地玻璃窗前，眺望着哥谭的夜晚，被她万千灯光映衬下的哥特风的黑暗建筑所着迷，建筑上的恶魔雕像居高临下地巡视着潮湿的街道。 

他买下这间奢侈的顶层公寓，花费了相当多的钱，但在他花了好几个月才决定来这间新收购的公寓，拜访这座黑暗之城。 

多年之前他就总是对拜访这座城市感到焦虑——他那时候还是个孩子，他当时十分热衷于过来拜访他的朋友们，韦恩家族，尤其是他们的独子布鲁斯，他的忘年交。他对自嘲般地承认，拜访他令他极为兴奋，因为他对哥谭的唯一接触就是快速穿过城市，抵达韦恩庄园，没了；她的黑暗与邪恶于他充满引擎和发明的大脑来说甚至不是个具体的形象。 

他又喝了一大口威士忌，那瓶酒只剩下一半不到了。他今晚喝了很多，尽管这个排队有违他的名声和兴趣。他不是来这里参加派对的；他在这里非常冷静，无论是思想还是感情，都如同周围所有事情一样黑暗。他喝得有点醉，他需要这个，至少他自己这么认为。但是他那个被祝福的大脑就是停不下来回忆。

 回忆一个有着独一无二的黑头发与蓝眼睛的小男孩。一个异常美丽耀眼智力超群，比自己还要小六岁的男孩。布鲁斯。每次在他到达机场时，在阿尔弗雷德陪同下的布鲁斯那双奇异美丽眼睛都会散发出美妙的光芒，欢迎他的到来。布鲁斯总是和他一起计划着大学生活，继续他们的研究，因为，即使他比托尼年轻得多，他也足够天才到接受远超他年龄学业阶段的知识。

 回忆那些在庄园的地板上一起玩耍让他的内心布满阴霾。和年轻的孩子一起玩耍，为他的笑声欢欣，和他一起玩耍，即使那些游戏其实如此幼稚而且无聊。但是和布鲁斯在一起的时间里没有什么是无聊的，他享受每时每刻——他的父亲并不知道，他带着他独自去与托马斯·韦恩商业会谈，就是他给他最好的礼物。

 然而当这一切失去的时候，最好的礼物变成了最深重的诅咒。所有人都认为他拥有一切，但他不是——有些时候他会觉得自己会是全世界最可怜的人，比如现在。 

他觉得他的心跳得很累，很痛。他知道是他喝掉的酒精起了作用——这个认知不需要他多么天才就能确认——但他不想停下来。他把已经扯松了的领带从脖子上撕下来，丢到闪着光芒的地板上，他的双眼却没有离开过这座城市。他确实是个天才，他钢铁般沉重自嘲的心变得那么疼痛。 

_“你长大了想当什么，托尼？”_

_他为这问题大笑，但是落日余晖映着他小朋友双眼热切的视线让他愿意回答。_

_“工程师，化学家和物理学家。”_

_那孩子笑得那么天真，让他陷入了笑声的韵律之中。_

_“这太多了吧，托尼！”_

_“我还能当一打其他什么东西呢，布鲁西，还是在我二十岁之前。”他抬起头，侵略性的双眼闪耀着自鸣得意。_

_但他的小朋友只是点头。_

_“对……你是个天才。我听我爸爸说了。”_

_他朋友对他优越感的欣然接受突然让他谦逊起来。他的手如同拂过羽毛般梳理男孩柔软的棕色头发。_

_“你也是个天才。阿尔弗雷德告诉我你已经跳了两级了。按这效率，我们会在大学时遇上。”_

_布鲁斯看起来很高兴听到这个。_

_“那么，你会当什么呢，布鲁斯？”他问道。为了缓解男孩为托尼的称赞而感到的羞赧。_

_布鲁斯的眼睛比夏日艳阳还要闪耀，他满怀热忱地看着托尼。_

_“医生，像我爸爸一样！”他自豪地回答。_

_托尼迟疑且略微失望地移动他的脑袋。_

_“布鲁西，这完全是浪费天分。当个医生太容易和平庸……”_

_“救人怎么会平庸！我父亲每周末都会带我去免费诊所。他和莱斯利医生治疗那些没有钱去大医院看病的人，我也会帮忙。”他提起他在诊所里的角色，声音听起来该死的认真和自豪。“男人，女人，小孩都会来，幼小或者受了伤——免费诊所就在纽约湾海峡，罪犯统治的地方，但我父亲说那里的人比哥谭其他地方更需要这个。去那里的人都传得破破烂烂瘦得皮包骨；太饿了几乎走不动……上周我看到一个孩子因为她两天没吃过东西而大哭……还有个男孩骨头都露出来了，血留得整个诊所到处都是：因为有暴徒觉得打断他的手臂很有趣……“_

_托尼觉得他的脊柱被寒意冻住了，胃被紧紧拽住，但他小朋友充满爱意和同情的眼睛那么温暖，看着沙滩被海浪扑打。_

_“这地方……纽约湾海峡，”他用几乎崩溃的声音回答，“不是给小孩子去的……”_

_布鲁斯震惊地看向他的朋友。他的眼睛被疼痛溢满，就像被托尼背叛了一样。_

_“我父亲了解什么对我最好！”他生气地大喊，“而且……而且我在那里很重要……”他稍稍平静下来，迟疑地说，“我帮助我父亲和莱斯利。最开始的时候只是一些小事——抓取棉花，喂药，注射……——但之后我父亲教我些东西，然后我可以和太害怕的孩子说话，他们会听我的……他们相信我，托尼，还会回到诊所来看我……”_

_他美丽闪耀的双眼恳求他去理解，托尼没法阻止自己脸上显出一个微笑。_

_“我父亲赞助了十个避难所，给纽约湾海峡那些无家可归的穷人。他们提供上百人份的一日三餐。有时候妈妈会带上我一起去帮忙……你父亲赞助了多少个避难所？”_

_托尼握着拳头咳了咳。_

_“没有。在马里布没有穷人……”他回答得非常自信。_

_“你确定？”布鲁斯明显不信。_

_“我没见到过任何……”他不在乎地大笑，但他为自己愚蠢的回答感到尴尬。_

_布鲁斯觉察到了他朋友的局促不安，急切地想要让他感觉好一点。_

_“我肯定当你看到一个需要帮助的人的时候，你会做得比我好——你是那么聪明！你会创造奇迹的！你下次想要和我一起去诊所吗？！”_

_他脆弱的脸那么美，他的认真那么严肃，他只能点头答应，满足于回应他那神奇的男孩。布鲁斯小巧的手指紧紧地抓住托尼更大的手，向着他微笑，快乐的双眼反射着太阳的金色光芒。_

 响亮的敲击声在寂静宽阔的房间里回荡，而他知道那是谁，所以他没有转身。他既没有足够的力量也没有足够的意志去面对她。 

那恼人的声音在他身边停下来了，他能清晰地听到她焦虑的呼吸。但是她没有说话，她，尽管她不赞同，但是她了解他，同情他，她在乎他。 

“怎么了，波茨小姐？”他把他破碎、焦躁的双眼转向她美丽的脸庞。

 她重重地叹气。

 “ _波茨小姐？_ 噢，托尼，这座城市对你没好处。你不是你自己了。” 

“或者这才是我自己！”他恼怒地大喊，即使他知道那不是她的错。 

她的手搭上他的肩膀。她爱他胜过他应得到的爱，他提醒自己。他迟疑地看向她关切的眼睛。 

“十五年了，托尼。让他安息吧……”她的声音轻得如同耳语；她知道他对他年轻朋友的爱，不想让他觉得她不在乎。 

“我怎样能这么做，佩珀？当这座污秽的城市甚至都不在乎是不是能找到他的尸体时，他怎么能安息？当他们放任他的尸体被硕鼠吃掉而且……”他那声音如此深沉到近乎心脏几乎无法让它们涌出嗓子；他大口吞咽瓶子里的液体好让自己找回被人熟悉的嘲讽语调。“他们死后我做了几年的噩梦。我听到他被下水道咆哮的水流带走时哭喊着求救，我感觉到他的小腿，绝望地蹬着试图让身体保持在水面上，他双手被铐着，在钢铁环绕中拉扯企图获得自由，他的小心脏因疯狂的跳动而疼痛，在残忍的水流裹挟着他时，他的耳状柄因缺氧而发热，还有他粉红的，小小的嘴唇努力地呼吸空气，他的鼻子被水流撞断还有他美丽的眼睛流出最后的泪水；当黑暗捕捉他，他徒劳地呼叫我去救他。直到现在我仍然经常能看到他窒息的样子，那些垃圾填满他的喉咙……”

 “噢，托尼……”她不知道该如何回应，因为她知道无论她说什么都无法安慰他。 

“他是惨死的，因为那些怪物想要钱……而我，强大的我，”他大笑，“甚至不能去他的空坟看看，现在法尔科内的暴徒看管着那片土地……”

 在这一刻威士忌也无法让他的声音浮起来了。佩珀敬畏地看着他的眼角充满了泪水，一阵战栗穿过她的脊柱。她把他的头环在胸前——这是她第一次看见他哭泣，并非为了源自肉体的痛苦，而她的内心对此毫无准备。她亲吻他的头发。

 “这座城市没再没什么值得你留恋的东西了，托尼。布鲁斯和他的父母都死了，现在法尔科内已经完全控制了那个集团，庄园也在他支配之下。布鲁斯活在你的记忆里，你的心里，这才是最重要的。现在你不必继续和被那个渣滓控制的韦恩集团合作了，谁知道他会把那集团带向何方呢。你为什么要买这个顶层公寓？为什么你还要维持和韦恩集团——不！——法尔科内集团和这个城市的紧密关系？你为什么还要继续伤害你自己呢？”

 他从她胸口营造的短暂避难所里抬起头来，专注而决绝地看向她双眼。 

“复仇。”


	2. Chapter 2

_三年后_

韦恩庄园明亮的庄严在冬日阳光中闪闪发光。这是十八年来这座古老神秘的建筑第一次打开沉重的木门迎向哥谭的精英阶层。花园闪烁，被雪覆盖的树丛就像镶上了钻石。奢华的轿车川流不息，把那些穿着繁杂，装点着愚蠢珠宝的乘客倒出来。无价的丝绸和意大利皮革装饰了通向舞厅的闪亮大理石过道，巨大的吊灯上钻石和红宝石散射出千万个小光点，为大宅新的拥有者装点上紫色和柠檬黄色的点缀。

“真大方，伙计！这可是第三个十八克拉黄金做的巨大‘F’了，而我们这都还在门外呢！这家伙真他妈可恶！”为客人打开车门的年轻仆人对他的同事嬉笑，他的声音混在管弦乐队演奏的旋律中。

对方耸肩。

“他想干啥就干啥……你不会想让他的暴徒们听到你说的话的。”

第一个仆人担忧地环视周围，跑去为一辆黑色奔驰开门。

“该有人来利用这座壮丽的庄园了。在十八年前韦恩家族把他们的财富卖给他的时候，法尔科内就该搬进来了。但是他不仅尊敬地等待了十五年才把自己的标志换上，还保留多了三年。就这样有些人还把他当做肮脏的暴徒——噢！那些人都是嫉妒！他们就是不能看到一个高尚的人跻身上流社会！再看看他是怎么做这个陵园的：所有人都知道韦恩家族——上帝让他们安息！——都是势利小人，就因为自己家族古老就觉得自己比其他人了不得，所以他们保留他们的庄园老旧的风格，好提醒我们他们的 _高贵_ ”她薄薄的，淡淡画过的眉毛几乎扬到了发际线，“血统。哈！我很高兴这座庄园再次呼吸新鲜空气，感谢他的新主人……”

露易丝·莱恩和克拉克·肯特，星球日报的记者，法尔科内邀请来参加这场雄伟开幕式的记者群之二，皱着眉听着戴满装饰的年老女士那烦人又尖锐刺耳的声音。露易丝向着克拉克翻了个白眼，对方正潦草地记录那女士的发言好在露易丝释放她锋利言辞之前把她带走。

“哥谭的贵族阶级。"她对克拉克厌恶地咕哝道，刚刚脱离那位女士的听力范围，他从身边路过的侍者手中拿过一杯饮品，喝了一大口。

“他们居然接受了一只窃取韦恩家族钱财的残暴老鼠，只要他稍稍给他们点甜头，呵！他们已经把韦恩家的位置给了他了——韦恩家族！这个家族几个世纪以来一直在捐助这个城市！”

“别忘了他现在是哥谭的帝王了：他是这里最富有而且控制了最多财政部门的人。”

“更别说城市的地下王国……”她恶毒地大笑。“我敢说这里大部分的愚民可是很满意韦恩夫妇的死，以及他们儿子的失踪。”

克拉克担忧地环顾四周，注意是不是有人听到了。

“你不清楚事实，露易丝。”他试着和她讲道理，“而且你没法告法尔科内。”他低声念那个名字，“没法就他盗窃他们的财产告他。所有文件都是合法的而且……”

她看他的眼神就像是听说有一条鱼去研究核能物理。他想她再这样瞪着他，眼睛也许会跳出来。

“当韦恩集团的财务数据那么耀眼的时候，他们会卖掉它？而且是卖给 **他** ？一个卑鄙透顶的狗屎？”

“对他的所有指控都没有被证实。”

“你这就是在开玩笑了……这座城市里有什么东西被证实了吗？而且，就在法尔科内刚拿到他们所有财产的时候，他们突然就在离开剧院时被一个普通的小偷杀死了？拜托，克拉克，这是常识……”

“我知道，我知道，但是你没法证实这事，只会惹上大官司。如果更深入研究这城市……”

露易丝把手指向房间，吸了吸鼻子。一些人悄悄看了她一眼立刻继续他们没意义的讨论。

“这城市？这城市？干得漂亮，农场男孩！警局局长和地方检察官还有市长和市里大部分法官都来到这里展示对主人的尊敬，哥谭其他精英都在这里饥渴地想知道谣言是不是真的。”

“关于布鲁斯·韦恩的谣言。”

现在她更严肃了。克拉克扶了扶眼镜。

“他们听说法尔科内有个男妓，可能是韦恩家丢了的儿子。就因为这可能证实这个混蛋是谋杀韦恩夫妇的凶手，所以他们只是来满足他们的好奇心，而不是调查真相。恶心！等我回到大都会我会轻松许多！“她转动她的眼睛。

“你真的相信布鲁斯还活着？”

“当然不信！”她像是要勒死手上的香槟，“警察在他父母的尸体旁验到了他的血，即使他们找不到他的尸体，也几乎能肯定杀死他父母的凶手也杀掉了孩子，还把他的尸体丢进了下水道，恐怕他又惊又疼逃到了那里。这世上怎么可能会有凶手会让受害者的孩子活下来呢，他正巧是唯一的目击证人。”

克拉克缓慢地点头。阴影咬住了他的喉咙：一个八岁的孩子因为一个男人的贪婪而被残忍地杀害……

“我肯定，”露易丝继续着她的演讲，“是法尔科内自己传播的谣言，为了炫耀他的新财产——他买回来的男妓。而这些人就像绵羊一样前来咀嚼这场表演……”

“他们的管家还在这里，为法尔科内服务……”他犹豫地提到，抬手让她转头看向那个正在服务托尼·斯塔克的白发男人。“我的意思是，如果他主人的死哪怕有一丝怀疑到法尔科内身上，你不觉得他会逼迫警察继续调查，或者至少离开这座城市吗？而且托尼·斯塔克还在继续和韦恩，我是说，法尔科内集团合作；在我看来他并不怀疑法尔科内。”

她不同意地叹气。

“是的，一个管家和一个除了派对什么都不在意的利己主义者……这座城市已经完了，谁还在为她奔忙，谁就是蠢货”

“就像我们……”克拉克同意。

“我情愿去街边上碰碰运气看能不能见到蝙蝠侠。”

“你还相信这个童话？他，根据传言，出现三年了，而我们除了一些罪犯的自述和一些模糊的照片以外什么都不知道，”他大笑，“你找大脚怪可能还容易些！”

“我猜他不像我们的超人一样喜欢媒体！”

“如果他见到你，他可能会改变立场！”他尝试说个笑话但立刻被她的黑脸毁了。

“是不是童话都好，他是唯一在清理这鬼地方的人。他毁了不少法尔科尼的‘生意’，吓跑了不少他手下的暴徒，那些人滚出了这个城市。”

“但，没有出面指证他们的老板……”

露易丝张开了嘴，但在说出话之前，乐队演奏的舒缓的音乐突然停止了，非常明确地提示他们老板的到来。她闭上了嘴。整个舞厅安静下来，所有人的眼睛都停留在巨大的主楼梯上。当卡迈恩·法尔科内被他的贴身保镖包围下走下来，他那冷酷的形象和装饰在无价古木上愚蠢丰富的花环混在一起。

“欢迎，我最亲爱的朋友们……”

但是克拉克没有听到任何法尔科内对客人的演讲，因为露易丝突然用胳膊肘敲了敲他巨大而又笨拙的身体，指向什么给他看。她的举动那么突然，弄得他洒了一半的酒在一个急着凑近楼梯的客人身上。她挤压他的手臂，就好像要是不这么做他就注意不到一样。

“你看到过比这更美的吗？”她问得太内行了。

“显然没有，法尔科内绝对是在炫耀！”他扶着他过大的眼镜说到。

卡迈恩·法尔科内举止粗鲁却穿着非常昂贵的定制西装，那西装简直尖叫着想要套在别人身上，而和他身边长得虎背熊腰的保镖——那就是一帮长着鬣狗脸的暴徒——形成鲜明对比的是，一个年轻人被法尔科内用巨大的右手拽着，跟在他身边。

克拉克估计他大约在26岁上下，但他的脸看起来更年轻一点。他大约有6尺1寸高，体型雕刻得非常和谐，每一块肌肉的大小和形状都那么完美，让克拉克想到古希腊雕像。即使这样，当他的目光凝视在男孩的脸上时，他忘记了躯体——那男子气概和温柔混合得非常完美，锐利的颧骨凸显出温暖的杏眼，像房间里五彩缤纷的宝石一样耀眼，这么一个美妙的人，吸引到的目光比所有宝石都多。

年轻的男人不自在地抿着嘴唇，但他没法把嘴唇可爱的形状和浅粉的颜色藏起来，克拉克确定自己想要用手穿过他柔软的黑发，那完美地衬托出他光彩夺目的脸——对克拉克的超级听力来说，捕捉男孩疯狂的心跳不是难事。

然而他与疯狂心跳的接触把他的视线带到了宽阔的胸膛。在一阵热血的冲刷下，他望着被材质良好的衣服包裹着的胸膛，和合适的腹肌装饰着的肚子。他身上的定制西服和法尔科内身上的一样在尖叫，不一样的是它尖叫着想要被扒下来，好让这具华丽的躯体能暴露在每个人贪婪的视线中。即使克拉克为自己的想法感到愤怒——那不太容易——他的目光在那之前就落在了下方。

“如果他不是那么害羞和恐惧，他看起来会像是个皇室成员，或者至少是个高薪模特。”露易丝呢喃，“看看这些哥谭人是怎样用眼睛把他剥光的；我敢肯定他们没人把法尔科内的演讲听进去……哦！法尔科内的满足感肯定要爆炸了……”

“他看起来不像是个男妓，不是吗？”他迟疑地问。

“也许这就是为什么法尔科内选择了他……除了最明显的那个原因，当然……”她眨眼，“现在，很抱歉，但是我还有工作要做。”她把她的香槟塞进他的手里，然后走向那群贵族，“你也是，农场男孩！”

克拉克把两个玻璃杯都留在了侍者的托盘上，然后靠向那些喝得半醉的哥谭人，去找些有趣的题材。可惜没那么走运！他们的聊天完全无聊透顶，而法尔科内和他的同僚却很难靠近，人肉墙完全挡住了视线。只有托尼·斯塔克不在乎那些社交圈子；他独自停留在他自己的角落里，显得不合群地严肃，他的双眼非常专注。

当然了，他可以听到所有东西，但是法尔科内和他的合伙人多么精明，是不可能在这种场合谈起任何对他们不利的事情——更何况，他身边大部分喋喋不休的人都在祝贺他的派对成功和他的新财产。他们嬉笑着，眼神饥渴地望着那个年轻人，这打断了他们对法尔科内的玩具开的肮脏笑话，而法尔科内显然非常自豪，他油腻的脸开始出汗。

直到他连续喝完第三杯香槟——没喝醉但也肯定算是上头了——他开始向他们分享他在床上的细节。关于他是如何把男孩的手腕绑在床柱上，撕扯他的衣服直到他完全赤裸，以及男孩的肌肉如何伸展起伏。他如何感觉男孩脖子上血管的脉动，那里散发出一种罕见的香味，他如何用咬痕覆盖在他身上……或者他舔舐男孩大腿内侧皮肤的时候，那里是如何柔软又美味……

克拉克感到恶心，离那些客人远远的——毕竟，就算离远点，有什么有趣的新闻他也会知道。他们怎么能对一个人想一些、说一些如此肮脏的事情？他不是一个男妓，他知道的……

“看看那个屁股！”一个咯咯笑着的醉汉贴近他的朋友说道，他的朋友正躲在房间的角落里，无耻地凝视着那个男孩的后背。

“法尔科内可真是个行家！我从没在男人身上见过比这形状更漂亮的屁股……”

“在女人身上也没见过！”另一个逗趣地大喊。

“法尔科内就用这个来挑逗大家，却不肯展示全！”

“他只不过是想让我们嫉妒……他对自己的财产充满占有欲！”

“这也难怪！如果我每天晚上都有他裸躺在我床上，我自己也不会分享的！”他尖声的大笑听起来就像呕吐一样。

“想象一下，法尔科内命令他用他粉色的嘴唇干的事情……”

感谢上帝，露易丝抓住他的手臂，把他带离了拥挤的舞厅。他们穿过有着巨大原型蓝色水晶喷泉的大厅，水池里喷的是法国香水而非普通的水。

“克拉克，你的脸都红了！”

现在，他的脸更加红了。他被自己的唾液噎到了。

“只不过我太无聊了，而且这里太吵。”

她同意。

“这是我参加过的最无聊的派对，除了那颗小宝石。所有人都在谈论法尔科内的钱和他的华丽玩具。”

克拉克点头。

“可不是嘛……我听够了那些男人谈论他的屁股了……”

“女人也都在谈论他另一部分躯体……”她暗笑，“我的文章要写什么？那个男孩的屁股？现在，那还不是最糟糕的主意——让吉米拍下些好照片可会惹不少麻烦。”

“他们对布鲁斯·韦恩的传言怎么说？”

“什么都没说。他们太震惊法尔科内玩具的美貌了，完全忘记了可怜的布鲁斯。也不是说他们之前就有多惦记他，但是……法尔科内达到了目的，毋庸置疑！”

“还有托尼·斯塔克。”克拉克说着指了指。

露易丝把脸向他指的地方转了过去，她双眼闪烁着专业的好奇。

“现在，那就是今晚的重点了！首屈一指的花花公子和派对动物参加了哥谭全年最大的活动，而且还…… **单独一人** ，没有三个，两个，甚至起码一个他的超模宝贝儿；整晚只喝了一杯酒，他周围的气氛看起来如此凝重，他一定是十分专注什么事情。要么他是病了，要么…就我记者的观点来看…”

克拉克的双眼充满了怜悯。

“他是布鲁斯·韦恩童年的好友。他大部分的夏季都在这座庄园里，比呆在他自己的家里时间都多。看着这座庄园交到另一个人手里，那肯定伤透了他的心，尤其这人还是……”

“同时还拥有韦恩集团的人，他还和这公司合作着多个项目。拜托，克拉克；别这么感性，尤其是对托尼·斯塔克！”

他并不同意她的话。反而用手指示意指向，正在穿过整个舞厅的托尼·斯塔克。

“我想他是来验证布鲁斯·韦恩的传言的——他仍然想要相信他的朋友活着……”

托尼·斯塔克十分严肃，目的明确地向前走去，穿过正在聊天的公司人员，用行迹匆匆的步伐无视了他们的呼唤。托尼盯着独自坐在天鹅绒沙发上的那个年轻男人，克拉克能听到他愤怒的心跳。

“不，克拉克，别这么天真了……”露易丝被激怒了，“他已经忘记过去了。他当然想要那完美的……那个，而且我们又来了！——屁股。祝他能从秃鹫那里分杯羹吧。”

“什么秃鹫？”

“那个。”她做了个手势示意，一个男人正如影子般跟着一个吓坏的仆人——他有张苍白，绷紧，像秃鹫一样的脸——比如长鼻子和金色马尾辫，被掠夺性的灰色小眼睛（其中一只有一道白色的、划过眼睑和眉毛的深伤疤）所支配的脸，让他的方脑袋看起来更具威胁性。即使他完美地剃过了胡子，也穿着昂贵的西装皮鞋，他的人整个都仿佛在尖叫着暴力和野蛮，就和所有法尔科内的亲信一样。

“你是指乔·齐尔。”

“我觉得‘秃鹫’更适合他。他的意大利西服可就不那么合适了……一整晚他都没让那可怜的孩子离开他的视线，没人能跟他打交道，即使阿尔弗雷德试图给那男孩一杯香槟也没成功，齐尔夺过了杯子，赶走了阿尔弗雷德，自己拿着喝了，就像把一块发霉的面包丢给杂种狗一样。”

然而，托尼现在正站在那年轻人的面前。他的眼神尖锐得像是要用X射线扫描，那颗低下的脑袋。年轻人正虔诚地抚摸沙发上火红的天鹅绒，把整个世界都拒之门外。突然靠近的男人让他吓了一跳。

男人如融化的蓝绿宝石般的瞳膜，仅仅在托尼·斯塔克没剃过胡子的脸上瞥了一眼，就低下头了，显然是被陌生人的接近吓到了。事实上，他闪耀着的眼睛，往正在斥责浑身冷汗的仆人的秃鹫身上看了一眼。

“我是托尼·斯塔克。”他的声音有着说不出的甜蜜，他的眼睛闪烁着光芒，就像已经准备好要流眼泪一样。“我是法尔科内的合作伙伴。”

年轻人没有抬起眼睛，而是继续瞥着法尔科内和秃鹫，微微发抖，他本来就跳的很快的心脏跳地更急了。

托尼伸出手，邀请他握个手。

“请不要害怕。我只想知道你的名字。”

年轻人抬起他迷人的眼睛，犹豫地看向托尼。对方正用微笑鼓励着他。但是一只强硬的手拽过了他的胳膊。他的眼神立马变得一片死灰。

正是秃鹫。他发现斯塔克正在和他老板的财产说话，就大步走了过来。

“别打扰斯塔克先生了，你这没用的……”他向着发抖的年轻人大叫。对方于是不敢抬头也不敢开口了。

“他没有打扰我，是我在和他说话，蠢货！”托尼的手急切地攥起来，“离他远点，你伤到他了！”

齐尔显然不知道该怎样对待斯塔克的愤怒，也没法像往常那样破口大骂——通常他会同时使用拳头或者刀——，毕竟斯塔克是法尔科内珍贵的商业合伙人。他抓那男孩的手握地更加紧了，这让男孩疼得呻吟。

“法尔科内先生正在找你，而你却在这偷懒！”他抬手就要打，明显是用熟了这种方法对待男孩，但是在离男孩瓷器般的脸旁边一英寸的位置停了下来。在愤怒中无视了周围客人看到他暴力行为的震惊。齐尔有着白色巨大伤疤的右眼正狂乱地跳动。

露易丝惊叫出声，克拉克挤在冲过去的手下中。托尼在齐尔沉重的拳头落在男孩精美的脸蛋前抓住了他抬起的手。托尼正准备给这个暴徒一点教训。然而男孩泪汪汪的眼睛迎上了托尼疯狂的眼神。

“求你了，斯塔克先生……”他低声呢喃，温柔声音就像流动的丝绸。

托尼愣住了，任由齐尔的手从他的钢铁般得钳制中逃脱。然后年轻人就被粗暴地从他身边拽走了。他被拽到了正在和亲信谈笑的法尔科内身边。他们眼神的交流就结束了。托尼紧紧地握住自己的拳头，嘴唇抿出愤怒的线条。他无视了正试图接近他的阿尔弗雷德，老人似乎想告诉他些什么，在暴风雨般冲击的情感和晕眩中冲出门外。

“现在，这就好多了！”露易丝激动地大叫，“我得和他说话，你留在这里！”

克拉克刚答应，她就消失了，去追斯塔克了。他则注意着角落里，法尔科内正斥责他濒临崩溃的小玩具。他因为同情而感到伤心。他竖起耳朵听着，但是法尔科内没说太多。只说了他之后再找他算账，留下秃鹫看着他。那暴徒在假笑，不整齐的牙齿看起来和他从耳朵上垂下来的那颗大牙一样。

这晚余下的时间里，暴徒再也没有让那个男孩独自一人。露易丝为斯塔克的突然消失而感到不满。、她催促克拉克跟着她去大宅的花园，因为法尔科内和他的手下从那里离开了。她想从这个无聊之夜挖掘点什么有用的东西。

客人逐渐开始离开了，他们也回到空荡荡的舞厅。Clark挣扎着摆脱睡意，双脚冰凉，还有头疼。因为露易丝一直在抱怨他们没有找到法尔科内，也没找到他的同伴。

“我们第二次错过了大鱼！呃啊！太失败了，我想打人……”她说着看向他，而他避开了。

他最后一次懒散地扫视房间，不过他已经决定跟着露易丝回到酒店睡一个不安稳的觉。他放任自己对男孩最后一瞥，作为晚安。但他惊讶地发现年轻人和他的看门狗所在的角落是空的。

“也许，秃鹫把他带去了楼上。”他跟自己说，而一个喝醉了的哥谭蠢货看着他大笑。

然而他发现秃鹫在花园和一个警察闲聊，他是来护送警察局长的。他出于好奇，用敏锐的目光扫视了大宅的上面几层，法尔科内的玩具现在肯定是独自呆在什么地方。他在庄园后面的阳台找到了他想要的。

他的脚先于他的意识就把他带到那里去了。男孩正凝视着自由河的水，河水愤怒地拍击着韦恩—现在是法尔科内—的私人河岸。即使海洋离这里有一英里远，稀薄的盐味还是敲击着克拉克的嗅觉。他发现法尔科内的玩具猛地抬头看向满月，看着那冰冷的风温柔地抚摸那柔软的棕色头发。年轻的心跳不再急促，他叹了口气，低下了头。

“回家真好。”克拉克不知道为什么自己会说这话，年轻人震惊地转过头看他。“即使现在这家属于别人了……”

男孩的双眼充满困惑和……威胁？

“这不是我家……”他用和斯塔克说话时一样温顺的声音回答。

“我可以帮你。”克拉克迈过去几步，缩短他们之间的距离，“我是一名记者。”

年轻人的眼神变得无法解读。克拉克感觉被带到了一个五彩纷呈的复杂迷宫中。

“他不想要你的帮助，肯特先生！”

年轻人的双眼不再和克拉克的接触，他们的交流被乔齐尔自大的嘲讽声音打断了，记者赶到无比失望。他又看了一眼年轻人的脸，对方转脸面对秃鹫，脸变得苍白。

秃鹫走进他们，在克拉克厌烦的目光下，他粗糙的手掌摸向男孩僵住的脸，嘲讽的眼神始终看向克拉克。

“他是个男妓，肯特先生，就是个智障的男妓。法尔科内先生好心把他从垃圾堆里救出来。他会为了一片腐烂的面包，给那些垃圾口交。把那记在你的破纸上吧。”

“哦，当然了，我还会用双下划线高亮你们老板甚至连报酬都不给！”

齐尔没有发现男孩虹膜中一闪而逝的欢乐，他忙着对克拉克发火，抓着年轻人的上臂把他拖回庄园。

克拉克看着那粗鲁的男人把他还不知道名字的年轻人推上楼梯；当然了，是去法尔科内的房间。他叹气，看向几分钟前被男孩双眼抚摸过的地平线。是时候回酒店了，他喃喃自语，一篇文章和一个愤怒的露易丝在等着我……


End file.
